Establishing a personal identification number (PIN) is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. In the area of financial accounts, a customer may acquire a financial account from a provider. In some situations, the customer may want a financial account card associated with that financial account and the provider may want to offer a financial account card. An embodiment of a financial account card is a debit card. Conventionally, a debit card is a plastic card that may be used as an alternative to cash when making purchases.
Typically, when the customer uses the debit card to buy something, the debit card is swiped through a card reader or inserted into a chip reader. The merchant then enters the amount of the transaction and the customer enters a PIN associated with the financial account card. The funds for the purchase are then withdrawn directly from the customer's financial account.
Conventionally, the PIN associated with the financial account card is assigned by the provider and mailed to the customer. In some situations, if the customer is unsatisfied with the assigned PIN, the customer may establish a new PIN by filling out a form, mailing the form to the provider and waiting for the provider to process the form. This can result in the process of establishing a new PIN taking up to two to three weeks.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method to establish a PIN.